


Swallow

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Tidbits [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son, Gen, Hunter's Funeral, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: You can't





	Swallow

You can’t  
watch the fire  
swallow them up so you  
watch the smoke,  
black-stinking, choke  
the sky.  
Think of Dad  
and Bobby  
Kevin  
and Charlie  
even Mom

You can’t  
give Sam what he’s asking  
(demanding).  
Nobody ever asks,  
not Dad  
not Cas  
not Bobby  
or Michael  
or Chuck

You can’t  
scream: __  
Firewall this, you deadbeat fuck  
but you can  
promise the kid the one  
promise no one ever  
promised you:  
_I won’t_  
let you hurt anyone,  
let anyone hurt  
because of you.

You don’t  
even bother  
your brother  
with explanations.  
Kid, you get—  
took it for a threat  
but Sam oughta know,  
know better, except,  
he can’t  
turn loose his whole  
history revision-  
redemption arc

You can’t  
run on prayer.  
No more’n Baby can  
run on air.  
Sammy tries,  
tries and you give him  
the A-for-Effort,  
roll with it,  
swallow it  
with a whiskey back

You can’t  
lay your burden down,  
not now, got Work to Do.  
Cosmic consequences,  
Mystic messes need  
swept up  
(up under the rug).  
Lucifer  
Kelly  
Jack  
Cas  
even Sam  
(and Mom?)

You can’t.  
Resurrection’s a curse,  
Cas told you once and  
Tessa too,  
in twisted scripture:  
Surely chaos and sorrow  
will follow you  
all the days  
all the days of your life and  
all you wish is that  
Sam woulda let you die for Layla,  
laid your ass to rest.

**Author's Note:**

> _in memory of my best friend c._


End file.
